Loud Thoughts
by grilledjellyfish
Summary: A collection exclusively of Gin’s thoughts on certain topics, people and situations. Sporadically Gin/Ran


Wise words:

Hmm… these are exclusively Gin's thoughts on certain topics. I decided to start out easy with Kenpachi, Byakuya and Ichimaru having a meeting in the Kuchiki manor, just so that you aren't too confused right from the beginning O.o'

_Cursive_: Gin's thoughts

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Grumpy again? _

_Must be so very awful ta be him__… Poor fella has ta carry all the burdens of da world._

"How far have the preparations for the squad training proceeded?"

_Maybe it's that friggin' huge house. I'm getting' all depressed jus' thinkin' 'bout livin' in 'ere… __What's all these rooms 'n halls fer anyway? Why's he need ten toilettes? He got probs with his bladder?_

"What preparations? My men dun'need preps! Get 'cher aristocratic pussies down ta my division and don'tcha ferget ta tell the fourth ta bring more stretchers!"

_Now 'ere's a real man! 11__th division-san surely doesn't need 10 bathrooms… he sure 's happy ta find a wall ta stand 'gainst. But Byakuya-san… probably gets cramps only thinkin' 'bout no-one holdin' his haori outta the way._

"My men will not be humiliated by the likes of your division."

_Well, they ain't afraid of Kenpachi's __dorks anyway… probably more like 'long da lines "plagued by nightmarish quantities of cherry blossoms" or so I've heard._

"**Again** ya mean!! I don' see the reasons fer a match! Common knowledge my men kicked yer ass before, so why bother? We could do with some of 12th division monsters! Ha, that'd be fun!"

"These were the orders of Genryuusai Yamamoto-soutaichou and we shall abide to them…"

_Boooooy! He got the big book of orders hidd'n somewhere under that hairdo? Why ain't nobody ordering him ta jump into that boot camp behind __2nd HQ?... Maybe I should ask Aizen 'bout it… Kyouka Suigetsu'd be a lotta more fun in my possession…_

"Neee, Ken-chaaaan!!"

_Oh, how I'd missed that cutie! Ken-chan looks so naked without 'er._

"Get lost, brat"

"But Bya-kun only wants you to have fun! You'll have so much fun fighting him and his flowers! They're soo cool!! Ne, Bya-kun?!"

"…"

"Aaaah! Squeezy-eyes 's here, too! Big boobies was talking so bad about you on the last pajama party! Did you really kill that puppy? Did you?"

_Ain't she cute? Wish _**I**_ could jus give everybody nicknames… Kira'd be havin' heart attacks every few secs. Huh! 'n Aizen would probably rip me ta shreds. Though… would Tosen-san gimme da big talk? He's jus' da coolest Justitia 'round 'ere…_

"Here, Yachiru-chan. I brought some candy fer ya."

"Yay!! Like Uki! Don't you wanna fight Ken-chan, too?"

_Honestly 'yes', but I__'ve jus' gotten my uniform back from the cleaner's…_

"Nah, guess 6th division-san is enough fer the day, ne, Kuchiki-taicho~."

"We shall see."

_One day I wanna c__rack him up! But Yachiru-chan's da only one able ta make him lose his aristocratic cool without losing her head… it sure must be cool ta be 'er… Though the prospect of sitting on Ken-chan's shoulder's kinda disturbin'…_

"Just be honest, Ichimaru! You're wetting yer pants!"

_Oh, scaa~ry… though 'm not da one with the 10 bathrooms… my bladder's jus' fine, thank ya._

"11th taichou-san, you're probably right, 'n I don't wanna be a disgrace fer my squad."

"They'll be enough disgrace fer one day anyway."

_Oh, Ken-chan. We shouldn't be workin' 'gainst each other, ne? Ain't Bya-kun more fun ta pick on?... This' getting me nowhere 'nd if my _heaven_ radar 's right, his highness Aizen-sama's askin' fer me. Boy, Gin, what've ya gotten yerself into? Playing obedient mule ain't yer métier… Ha…_

"I shoulda be goin'. 'till tomorrow, Kuchiki-san, Kenpachi-san, Yachiru-chan. 'n thanks fer da tea."

_Not even an answer? So c__oo~ld Bya-kun…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FINIS?!

This story is kinda experimental and I dunno where this may be leading in the near future… criticism anyone? I'm also taking suggestions for situations where we would all love to hear Gin's thoughts XD

Ja!


End file.
